Why we love
by Miss Mello
Summary: L solves a case. What's weird about that, heah? Well he got help from an eight year old. After her parents die in a plaincrash, she gets send to Wammy's, that isn't as nice as people might think. Original characters 1 OC Story about how the Wammys grow up
1. Pan Koper

L was sitting in front of his computer, carefully sipping of his coffee. On his screen he saw the basic living room scene. A pink couch was situated in front of the laptop, that was probably standing on a salon table. Behind the couch was a book-case, where were very little books, but a lot of photographs, most of them filled with a depressed looking toddler and her smiling parents. On the right side of the couch sat Watari. On the left sat the girl L was interested in.

She was about eight years old, almost nine according to her police file and she had bright red, almost luminous hair that clashed with the couch. She was the first and only witness of a murder by the serial killer the Highway Murderer, as the newspapers called him. He would hijack random cars and would kill every passengers. This English serial killer was known because of his discreteness. He killed every witness. Also there was the question how the killer came into the car. The victims could have just locked their doors and he couldn't come in, only if he broke the window, but all the windows were intact. The only reason why L hadn't found the killer yet, was because his victims were all randomly. L couldn't find a red line in all the killings, because all the victims were completely different. Some poor, some rich. Some were black others were white. He killed men, women and children. The brand or color car didn't seem to matter to him either. L was frustrated by the case. He was sure he was missing a piece.

Watari was explaining the little girl that the laptop in front of her was in direct connection with the world famous detective L. She nodded. L studied her face curiously. She didn't look like she was in shock. She was pale, but it looked natural on her, so he supposed she was an indoors person. Her eyes were both a different color. One was green, a clear and clean color, while her other one was a lot darker, in a shade of night blue. L pressed the button of his microphone.

'Hello little girl, I'm L. Can you tell me your name?' Of course he already knew her name, but he had read how to interact with children. A kind approach worked best. However the girl didn't seem to care about what he had read, because she wrinkled her nose and said with a tone of distaste; 'Don't tell me the infamous detective L hasn't read my police report before he went to talk to me. You know my name.' L was surprised, shocked even by the confident attitude of the young child. It wasn't the behavior of someone who had just a few days ago, witnessed a murder. L frowned a little, sucking on his thumb. 'Okay, you're right. I do know your name, Pan Koper.' The childish face of the girl turned into a smirk. L studied her features curiously. 'Okay miss Koper, you seem like a smart girl. I want you to tell me what happened exactly.'

Pan Koper looked immensely bored. She sighed heavily and said in a drawling tone, in the manner of someone who told the same story many times; 'Mrs. Maggen, my teacher, brought me home from school, when the killer hijacked the car. He killed my teacher, but didn't notice me, because I was hiding behind the driver's seat. After a few miles he parked the car and left. I then called the police, with the cellphone that I found in Mrs. Maggen's purse.' L nodded thoughtfully. 'Can you describe the man to me?' She rolled her eyes, like he asked something incredibly silly and answered him in a monotone voice. 'He had a black mask, that hid his face, but I saw he had blond hair. It is highly possible that he works a lot outside in his daily job, because his skin looked tanned. He looked around 180 centimeter tall and was strongly build. He was right handed and used a knive with a blade that was sharp on both sides. Mrs. Maggen stood no chance to him.'

L looked stunned at the screen, where Pan was dully biting her nails. This girl was able to analyze a situation that good, even when there was a serial killer standing not more than a few feet away from her. That was better than the average grownup. L was 21% sure that she was a genius, or at the very least highly intelligent. 'Why was your teacher driving you home?' The corners of Pan's mouth pulled downwards. 'She tutored me.' L was again surprised. Was he wrong after all? Wasn't she a genius? She did seem unusually bright, but maybe she was just very good at rationalizing a scene. 'In what did she tutor you?' She stopped biting her nails and pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Good behavior.' She answered. She looked extremely displeased. L grinned involuntary and he saw Watari crack a smile also.

She brought it up to 27%. A lot of genius kids were bad at school, simply because they couldn't adjust to others. 'Were you scared?' The girl frowned. 'You are the first one to ask that.' She said, cocking her head. 'No, I wasn't scared.' L smiled. 'And why weren't you scared? He already killed over 30 people.' She seemed to be thinking. 'I don't think I can explain it to you. The man didn't really looked in the right mind. He looked sad, but in the inconsolable way. I just sat there and waited. Weighting my choices and seeing that I had none than sitting there or exposing myself.' She was up to 89%. He left the case for a moment.

'I read in your file that you come from the Netherlands. Amsterdam if I'm not mistaking.' The girl smiled happily. 'Yeah, it's a great town. A lot of history also.' L nodded, even though she couldn't see more of him than a gothic capital l. 'You like history?' he asked, sounding curious, but in fact testing her. 'Yes I do. I like to know how things become. Why things are like they are.' L was disappointed. It was a standard answer, that every college student would give you, when you asked them about their courses. 'Oh yeah?' he said distracted, looking down at the sugar bowl, not interested anymore. 'Yes, but most of all I like the stories. A story says a lot of how people think. You can understand whole cultures by their myths.' L's head snapped up again and he grinned. So she was a people-reader. An observer. She had gone up to 95%.

He rested his head on his knees and said, as a final test; 'What do you think about the Highway Murderer case?' She lifted her head a little, scratching her nose. 'Well I only know what I read in the newspapers of course, but it looked to me like it was all too random. It is possible that he is just crazy and likes to kill people, not caring about who they are, but he is too discrete for that. If he were an absolute psychopath he would leave a careless trace of symbolic blood, so I think there must be a specific glitch to it. They of course all lived in the same neighborhood in West London, but it doesn't look like there is another clue than "The killer might live in West London". However I did some research and found a garage in North-West London, where all 32 victims have brought their cars once. The garage has over a hundred clients a day, so it wouldn't look weird if thirty clients would be murdered, especially if he would wait a few weeks, months even, till he hijacked them.' L was completely stunned. How could he have overlooked something like that? 'Then there is still the question how he came in the cars without breaking a window.' L said, but he already knew the answer and he smiled widely. 'If he is one of the mechanics and he is the one in charge of repairing the car, he is also the one with the key. It isn't too hard to copy it, so if my theory isn't wrong, he could come in by using the key.' L grinned, but kept his voice composed. 'And your earlier conclusion? About the man working outside a lot, because of his tanned skin? Mechanics work inside.' The girl smirked, knowing that she was right. 'This is a little fact you can find on the website. They have a courtyard, so with good weather they work outside. For the past few weeks the sun has been shining all the time.'

L saw Watari watching the girl awestruck and L had to agree with him. This girl was most definitely a genius.

* * *

Okay for the past few weeks I have been so obsessed with Death Note, that I just couldn't help myself but write the prologue of a fanfic. I'm enthousiastic about it, so I'll go on with it, depending on the factor if people review it positively. Of course Death Note is not mine and stuff and blahblahblah and you know the rest. For the people who are still waiting for the next chapter on my harry potter 'Lucy Mallory' (what I still have to change in Emille Mallory); it's coming soon! I did brought up some new chapters on 'Lightening strikes us or something like that', so I'll concentrate on the other harry potter fic a bit more. And by the way people; Do you like Pan Koper? Koper is Cupper in dutch, so I thought it sort of suited her, because of her hair. No I'm kidding, I just made that up. I only used Koper, because I thought it sounded cool. It does mean cupper (and also buyer), but I didn't thought about that little joke (HAHA) with her hair until a few minutes ago.

REVIEW!


	2. The Truth

L POV

Watari came into the room. L didn't look up, but clicked at the website of the London Times, and saw that the police just announced that they caught the so called Highway Murderer. He took a bite of his strawberry pie, but didn't really taste it. 'The police found the murderer. When the killer saw the police entering the garage he already began to run. The prime minister of England thanks you for your help.' Watari said behind him. He didn't reply, but gazed at the wall behind the computer, lost in thought.

Watari knew the young man a bit longer than since just yesterday and could guess what was on his mind. 'You want the girl at Wammy's?' he asked him. L gave a slight nod and answered a bit weary. 'We could convince her parents that it is in fact a boarding school. She can come back for the summer and christmas holidays, but attend the lessons that equals her level of thinking on Wammy's.' Watari nodded enthusiastic and said; 'Yes, boarding schools are very common here in England. Popular even. It costs a lot of money so many aren't able to send their kids, but we can offer it to her parents for free.' L shook his head.

'You forget that her parents both aren't English, but Dutch. In the Netherlands they barely have boarding schools, because they believe that it is healthy for the kid to stay with their parents. They won't like it.' Watari's face fell again. 'How are we going to do this then?' he asked. 'I don't know yet.' L said. Watari got the hint and left him alone. L sucked on his thumb and looked at the picture of Pan Koper in the police file. She looked up from the piece of photo paper distrustfully. L looked through the stack of papers and his eye fell on a small paragraph, seemingly not important, but of great help to L. He pressed the button that activated his microphone and selected Watari's earphone. 'Watari! Come back here. I found something out and I don't know if it is going to persuade miss Koper's parents, but it might be of help.'

Mrs. Koper POV

Mrs. Koper heard two sharp knocks on the door. She looked at the clock above the television and saw it was ten o' clock in the morning. She didn't knew who would visit now.

She opened the door and saw there a tall, but old man, with white hair of age. He looked nice, so she pulled open the door a bit more. 'Yes?' she asked. The man took of his hat and said; 'Do I have the pleasure of speaking to Mrs. Katja Koper?' She nodded and he asked her if he could come in. She pondered it for a moment, but then stepped aside, so he could walk past her.

She led him to the living room and he sat down on the couch, that she got from her mother. She sat down opposite from him, in an armchair. She looked at him questioningly. The man cleared his throat. 'Hello I'm Quellish Wammy. I'm here for your daughter, Pan Koper.'

'What did she do? If she broke your window, I'll pay you back immediately, let me find my wallet!' She was about to stand up, but mr. Wammy waved his hands, ushering her back in her chair. 'No there is nothing wrong, everything is quite right, if I may say so. I'm here to offer your daughter a scholarship!'

Mrs. Koper was dumbfounded. 'A scholarship?' He nodded, a wide smile on his face. 'But.. Pan had only fives and sixes out of ten, on her last school report. Why would you possibly give her a scholarship?' Mrs. Koper was vaguely aware that it didn't sound very nice, but it was also true. She knew, as her proud mother, that Pan was intelligent, but the school didn't agree with her. Why would some fancy big school want her? The man flashed his teeth. 'Highly intelligent children often don't do great on school, by the simple reason of them getting bored.' He shifted a little and continued.

'Wammy's House can give your daughter better education, education that can challenge your daughters brain.' Mrs. Koper nodded slowly. 'Where is that Wammy's House? I never heard of it. Is it in East London, I rarely come there.' The man shook his head. 'Oh no, it's located in Winchester! It's a boarding school. Your daughter could come back with the holidays, but will remain in the school the rest of the time.' Mrs. Koper stiffened, but decided not to comment on it now. First she wanted to know a bit more about it.

'How did you come by my daughter? You don't ask every child with bad grades to come to that school, do you?' The man chuckled and answered her in the polite voice he used since he came in. 'No, of course not Madam, but we got a tip.' Mrs. Koper frowned. 'A tip you say?' The man nodded and leaned forward as if to let her in on some great conspiracy. 'We got the tip from L himself.' Mrs. Koper's eyes widened in surprise. 'From L?' The man nodded. 'He said he was impressed by the conversation he had with your daughter and that he was quite sure that she was able to keep up with the other Wammy children.'

Mrs. Koper didn't know what to say. She just stared rudely at mr. Wammy and he looked back politely. 'So you just going to accept her, if L says so?' She asked, not knowing what else to say. Mr. Wammy smiled uncomfortable. 'Well, it says a lot if L is impressed, especially by an eight year old child. We of course take an entering test, but yes. We trust L on the matter.'

Mrs. Koper nodded, thinking deeply. Mr. Wammy leaned back against the couch again. 'You have to know that Wammy's isn't a school you can inscribe yourself for. You have to be asked, what is considered as a great privilege.' Mrs. Koper didn't seem to listen. She was thinking. She didn't liked it one bit, sending her girl to some big school in Winchester. But if it would help her? Wasn't it then their duty to send her, even if they didn't like it? Underneath all the doubt there was a spark of proudness. She knew that she could do more and even when she wasn't going to that school, she would make sure that she and her husband would keep pushing Pan to the edge to be better than she was before.

'I read she is adopted.' Mrs. Koper's head shot up. 'How do you know that?' Mr. Wammy looked a bit surprised. 'It's mentioned in her police report. What about it?' Mrs. Koper looked so shocked that he was worrying a little bit. 'No one is supposed to know. She doesn't even know herself.'

Watari/Mr. Wammy POV

Watari thought the plan was going well until he mentioned her adoption. L had warned him that they would probably react a bit shocked, but nothing had prepared him against the look of absolute fright of Mrs. Koper. 'What's wrong Mrs. Koper, are you okay?' He leaned forward a bit, with a look concern on his face. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. 'She can't know! She can't know her nightmares are true!' Watari was now confused.

'Please tell me what's happening, Mrs. Koper.' Mrs. Koper breathed in and sat up straight. 'Yes we did adopted her. When she was barely a year old, her parents died in a fire. Their whole house was gone. Her brother took her in, because he was her legal guardian. He lived in South Africa, where he was involved with diamond smuggling. He got killed when she was three years old. The same almost happened with her, but the American army could save her and she was brought back to Amsterdam. Martijn and I couldn't have kids so we gave ourselves up for possible adoptive parents. Pan was placed with us.' Mrs. Koper sighed. 'She still has nightmares. She screams in her sleep until we wake her up. When she is awake she is composed, very different from her sleeping state.'

Watari knew that a lot of children at Wammy's had troubled pasts. That they had seen horrible things. Some had seen their own parents die. 'She dreams about her parents?' he asked. Mrs. Koper nodded. 'And her brother. She tells us about uncontrollable fires and about gunshots. She can't explain it any further. She tried once, but she passed out.' Watari nodded in thought. That wasn't too strange. If she had placed an unconscious mental wall, she couldn't get passed it and could indeed pass out from the effort.

'Why isn't anyone allowed to know about the fact that she is adopted?' 'Because' Mrs. Koper began, fiddling with the buttons on her vest 'because they might mention something to her. My husband and I had decided to be honest with her and keep it clear that she's adopted, but then she fell asleep and woke us up, screaming like she was being tortured. We understood that she could never know about her real past, because then she would know that her nightmares had really happened.' Watari frowned. 'What's wrong with that? It might even help her clear her head.' Mrs. Koper shook her head. 'No, you never heard her. The only thing that keeps her from breaking is the knowledge that not any of the things she sees in her sleep are true. Please don't tell anyone.'

Watari had never seen someone look so pleading. This mother cared so much about her child, but he still wasn't sure if the women was right about not telling her. He decided to just agree. For now.

After that there fell an awkward silent. Mrs. Koper looked out of the window and Watari was thinking of what L would have said. 'Are you interested in sending your daughter, Mrs. Koper?' Mrs. Koper remained silent for a few minutes and then said; 'Yes, I am interested, but I'm not convinced yet. Either way I have to discuss this with my husband first.' Watari nodded. 'That is understandable.' He stood up and handed her a form. 'Please send me this when you made your decision. Also when you decide not to let her board this school.'

She stood up also and looked at the paper. 'Okay, I will. Thank you for being interested in my daughter.' Watari smiled. 'No problem, Mrs. Koper, no problem at all! Please let us know as soon as possible if you are allowing your daughter to my orphanage. The greatest human beings in the last few decades went there.' Mrs. Koper frowned. 'Orphanage?' Watari's smile froze on his lips.

L POV

L had heard what Watari had said. He hoped that Mrs. Koper wouldn't notice it, but she obviously did.

He looked at his screen interested, nibbling on his cake. This mrs. Koper was a sharp lady. If he didn't knew better, he could even believe that Pan Koper was her real child. Watari tried to talk his way out of it, by acting nonchalant and surprised. Mrs. Koper didn't fell for it. 'What do you mean orphanage? I thought it was a school!' L couldn't see Watari's face through the button-hole camera, but he could hear his ragged breath.

'It is a school! Really mrs. Koper!' She didn't look in the least convinced and she shrieked at him angrily. 'Were you just lying to me? Why would you want my Pan in an orphanage! She has parents!' L nodded in thought. This reaction was expectable. A well known syndrome to adoption parents was that they wanted to be the best parents and often felt attacked very soon, in their fear for not being good parents. L heard Watari's voice, sooting, trying to calm her down. 'Please, let me explain mrs. Koper.' For a moment mrs. Koper looked like she would yell at him, but then she sat down at her chair and looked at the point, just above the camera, where Watari's face should be. He sat down also.

L heard him swallow loudly and then his guardian said; 'Wammy's House is an orphanage.' L was surprised by this. Why was Watari telling the truth? L saw the eyes of mrs. Koper narrow. 'But,' Watari said 'it's also a school. The orphans that live in Wammy's House also go to school there.' Mrs. Koper shifted. 'Why would you want Pan there. She isn't an orphan. Not anymore.' L cocked his head a little, curious of how Watari would save the situation. L smiled at Watari's answer.

'Because of the exact reason I told you earlier on. L thinks she is Wammy material. There aren't many children that are intelligent enough to get into Wammy's. We cherish the children we find capable.' Mrs. Koper raised her eyebrows, but Watari wasn't done yet. 'Your daughter, Pan Koper, is talented enough to get into Wammy's. Because of that reason we have decided that we wanted her even when she had parents, so we figured that it was possible that she could just attend Wammy's House as a boarding school.' Mrs. Koper looked completely shocked. She opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it and closed again. Watari stayed silent.

L looked at his screen intently. It was a good strategy Watari had used. Tell the truth and with that win trust. Watari raised out of his chair and picked up his jacket and put on his hat. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth right away, but I was scared that it would scare you away.' He walked towards the door. Through the little speakers of L's computer, he could hear mrs. Koper stand up also. 'I'll consider it, mr. Wammy. Maybe she should go to your school.' Watari paused for a moment, but then opened the door. 'Let me know, when you made your decision.' And he walked away.

Watari walked through London. He didn't feel like taking a taxi and the hotel where L stayed wasn't too far anyway. He thought back of mrs. Koper. She was a worthy mother. He could see how much she loved her daughter and he had felt bad lying to her. He was glad that he had slipped and was forced to tell her the truth. He was a bit anxious about L's reaction. Would he be mad? Watari didn't know, even though he knew L longer then anyone else on this earth could say. He had no idea of his reaction and that made him nervous.

He decided to buy a cake on the way towards the hotel. Maybe that would soften him up. In the end he walked out of the bakery with a yellow cake, with pink frosting on it. He walked the last few blocks and was then in front of the hotel. It was a nice hotel, he thought while waiting for the elevator. He wasn't used to anything else though. L was rich without question and always stayed in the best hotels.

He walked through the hallway and then arrived at the right door. He breathed in nervously and then opened up the door. It was a large bright room. The curtains of the huge windows were opened all the way and more then twenty TV screens were buzzing, giving almost more light then the sun could get through the windows. In the middle of the room sat L, his knees at his chest, sitting on the couch, while watching his computer. He didn't look up when Watari walked in. Watari placed the box with the cake in it on the salon table and carefully sat down next to L. Finally the young adult looked up. 'You handled the situation well, Watari.' Watari sighed in relief. He stood up again and went to get L some of the cake he brought.

It had been a week since Watari went to mrs. Koper. Not that Pan had any knowledge of that brief visit. She did notice that her mother was a bit wary when she came home from school that day, but hadn't thought anything of it. She was now drawing in her math notebook. It wasn't that she didn't understand math, it was that she wasn't interested in it.

'Pan Koper, please pay attention to my lesson, before I have to give you another zero on your report card.' Her head snapped up. Mrs. Crawford was towering over her, looking down at her disapprovingly. Pan lay down her pen. Mrs. Crawford walked back to the front of the class, gave Pan one last look, but then returned to writing down notes on the board. Pan picked up her pen again. She wasn't a good drawer, but she enjoyed doing it anyway. If you would open up all her textbooks, notebooks and diaries, you would find no readable piece of text, no clear notes and no dates and appointments. Only drawings. And even though they weren't good (they were even rather bad) they expressed a feeling, like other artist often couldn't express in their own art.

She was now sketching her dreams. The same dreams as always. The same drawings as always. The fact that she didn't knew what they meant frightened her the most. Her hand flew over her paper, lines forming fires and people burning to death. A man with eyes that laughed at you, shot, smile still on his lips when he leaps over. Why would she dream of these three people.

The man that got shot and the man and women that tried to reach her through the fire. Why did they keep appearing in her dreams. She had a few theories on that. Firstly she could be psychic. She believed that it was possible, but these images just seemed too vivid and real to be a vision of some sort. In books the 'gifted' people always said that they felt opened and surreal while having a vision, Pan felt none of those things. She felt ragged with pain and she could barely breath after she woke up. Then it could also be an emotional block that was trying to tell her something.

She didn't really zeroed it out, but thought it was highly improbable. What had she ever experienced that could call for such horrid dreams. With that she came to her third theory. They could be memories.

In that case was the second theory a lot more plausible. But if it were memories her parents were lying to her. She wasn't keen on believing that, but on the other hand; she was sure that her last theory was the most likely one. She made up her mind. She dropped her pen and stood up. The whole classroom was watching her surprised. 'Bathroom.' she murmured, when she dashed out of the classroom. However she had no intention whatsoever in going to the bathroom.

She ran out of the schools front doors and took the bus to her mothers work.

Mrs. Koper POV

Katja Koper worked Mondays and Tuesdays in a coffee corner. They didn't really needed the extra money, but mrs. Koper felt good and useful, when she was occupied with her work. She enjoyed it there, she had a nice flexible boss, fine colleagues and polite and mannered customers. She looked up when the little bell from the door rang. She frowned when she saw her daughter.

Of course they didn't talk english to each other, that would be very strange, since they are dutch and all, but I have taken the liberty in translating their conversation. With any other conversation I wouldn't have bothered, but this one is fairly important, because it is kind of life changing for our eight year old. 'Good morning Katja.' Her daughter said to her in dutch. She was probably the only eight year old that called her parents by their first name. 'Shouldn't you be at school?' mrs. Koper asked her. Pan ignored that question. 'Katja, do you and Martijn ever lie to people?'

Mrs. Koper smiled a little. 'Your father and I never lie if we can avoid it.' She said while clearing the bar with empty coffee cups. Pan was momentarily distracted by the smell of the coffee, but shrugged it off. Her mother would never give her a cup. She blinked a few times to get her thoughts on a row again.

'So you couldn't avoid lying to me about my dreams then?' She watched her mother intently. Katja Koper stiffened and her eyes widened. 'How did you know?' Pan smiled faintly. 'I didn't. You just told me that you lied to me about my dreams.' Her mother stared at her with open mouth. Pan slowly backed away.

'I'm going back to school now, but when I come home I wish to hear an explanation.' She walked out of the coffee shop sadly. She looked up at the sky, that reflected her mood perfectly. It was grey and heavy. She tried not to think about the fact that her parents had lied about her dreams for some reason. She would break down that way. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her head and jumped on the bus, ignoring the questions of the driver about why a little girl like her was all alone.

(*original conversation between Pan and Katja Koper: 'Goedemorgen Katja.' 'Hoor jij niet op school te zijn?' 'Katja, liegen jij en Martijn ooit tegen mensen?' 'Je vader en ik liegen nooit zolang we dat kunnen voorkomen.' 'Dus je kon niet voorkomen om te liegen tegen mij over mijn dromen.' 'Hoe weet je dat?' 'Niet. Je verteld het me net dat je liegt tegen me over mijn dromen.' 'Ik ga nu terug naar school, maar als ik thuis kom wens ik uitleg te horen.'*)

Mrs. Koper called her husband in her break. (AGAIN! DUTCH CONVERSATION) 'Martijn, she knows!'

Martijn Koper was a thirty-nine yeal old man, that worked at the BBC. He did the camera work in the documentaries and he loved it. Back in Holland he worked for Show Nieuws, a national celebrity channel, but he didn't really enjoy it. Now he was filming local wildlife he came home with a smile on his face. Every evening since he heard four weeks ago he reminds his family that they are going to Indonesia. He was offered to shoot a documentary about the decreasing clean water reservoirs and they were going to Indonesia for that. Mr. Koper decided to take his family with him on his trip.

Ever since he heard he walks with his head in the clouds. Now even when his wife called, but what he doesn't know is that he will be violently shaken awoke out of his dreamworld in a few seconds. 'Martijn, are you listening to me Martijn?' Mrs. Koper said urgently. 'Katja shall we go scuba diving in Indonesia? I'm looking at a new..' 'Martijn, I don't care, I have to tell you something!'

It looked like mr. Koper finally heard the tone of her voice. 'Honey are you alright? You sound a little stressed.' On the other end of the line he could hear his wife fuming. 'Heck, no! I'm not alright! Pan knows about her dreams!' Mr. Koper almost dropped the scuba suit he was holding.

'What? Are you sure?' It was silent, but that was enough of an answer. He handed the suit back to the kassier and sat down. 'How do you know?' Katja Koper told him the story we all know. 'She suddenly came to my work this morning and said all kinds of stuff about people lying to each other and she asked me if we ever lied to people and I said we didn't as long as we could avoid it.' Mr. Koper nodded, his face pale white. 'Then she asked me if we couldn't avoid lying to her then, about her dreams and I was totally shocked! I asked her how she knew, but she said she didn't but that I just told her. I'm so stupid.'

Mr. Koper agreed with her, but he also understood. It wasn't easy to be one of her parents. He would probably have reacted the same way. 'And now?' He asked. With surprise he noted that his voice had gone very rough. 'She demands an explanation this evening.' Mr. Koper nodded thoughtfully. 'Well I guess we just have to tell her the truth then.' It was silent for a few minutes, while they both thought about their task for that evening. 'Love you Katja, I have to go now.' 'Yeah love you too.' Mr. Koper hung up and walked out of the sporting store. He didn't feel like shopping for Indonesia anymore.

(*Original dutch conversation between Katja and Martijn Koper: 'Martijn, ze weet het!' 'Martijn, luister je wel naar me Martijn?' 'Katja, zullen we in Indonesie gaan scuba duiken? I kijk hier naar een nieuwe..' 'Martijn, het kan me niets schelen, Ik moet je iets vertellen.' 'Schatje gaat het goed? Je klinkt een beetje gestrest.' 'Verdomme, nee! Het gaat niet goed! Pan weet het van haar dromen!' 'Wat? Weet je het zeker?' 'Hoe weet je dat?' 'Ze kwam plotseling naar m'n werk vanochtend, pratend over van alles en nogwat, over mensen die tegen elkaar liegen en toen vroeg ze mij of wij tegen mensen liegen en ik zei dat we nooit tegen mensen liegen als we dat niet kunnen voorkomen.' 'Toen vroeg ze me of we het dan niet konden voorkomen om tegen haar te liegen over haar dromen and ik schrok zo erg! Ik vroeg haar hoe ze het wist en zij zei dat ze het niet wist maar dat ik het net tegen haar zei. Ik ben zo stom.' 'En nu?' 'Ze eist een verklaring vanavond.' 'Nou dan denk ik dat we geen andere keus meer hebben dan haar de waarheid te vertellen.' 'Hou van je Katja, ik moet gaan.' 'Ja hou ook van jou.'*)

* * *

Okay that was the next chapter.. Hope you guys all like it.. Death Note is not mine and yadiyadiah.. Please leave reviews, because otherwise I'll see this story as hopeless and just leave it be.. With only two chapters..


End file.
